Monsters and Queens
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles is slipping further and further into insanity as she is stalked by a monster who calls her his queen. Her family and freinds are giving up on her. Everyone is scared of what she might do and what she might of done. Will Bubbles give in to the monster or will her family learn to love her again? The latter isn't very likely. Oneshot!


**AN; Inspired by the song Snow White Queen by Evanescence, listen to the song while reading!**

Bubbles P.O.V

I was being watched.

I could feel someone's eyes on me on the way to and from school, in class, in my room... no where was safe.

I've told myself on numerous occasions that I was simply being paranoid. Like that helped. I took precautions by locking doors and windows, but I could still feel whoever it was watching me.

I could and would hide my panic. I just had to remind myself to stay calm and wear my bubbly facade at all times.

_Stoplight, lock the door._

_Don't look in the dark,_

_And hide from you,_

_All of you._

I could hear footsteps and whispers behind me anytime I dared to leave the sanctuary my bedroom had become,

I could see the shadows of someone- no, something. I had long since figured out that something that coukd move so fast and soundlessly couldn't be anything close to human.

It was like the monster from under my bed had decided to come back to haunt me. Except, this time, a simple night light wouldn't ease my fear or make the constant stares go away.

I was fighting the battle against insanity. And losing.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._

_You don't know me._

I now had seen the face of the monster. Or, its eyes at least.

A deep, glowing green set of orbs that now served as nightmare fuel. I woke up screaming every night now.

My sisters had given up on comforting me. The Professor had given up on trying to talk to me. My friends had given up on helping me.

I didn't know how long it would take for me to give up on me.

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

Someone died today.

Right in front of my eyes, I stood frozen as Mike Believe had his heart wripped out of his chest by the beast.

He had been talking to me one minute, promising not to give up on me, saying he would always love me, and then... blood. The very blood that had dried to my skin and clothing.

It was all my fault, and I couldn't even tell anyone who did it. So they thought it was me.

Nobody said this out loud of course, but their fearful and judgemental glances and the way all talking was silenced anytime I entered a room... it was obvious.

And depressing.

Even more so because Mike's death had made something blatantly clear. Whatever the monster was, it wanted me broken before it attacked.

And I was on the fast track to snapping.

_Wake up in a dream._

_Frozen fear._

_All your hands on me._

_I can't scream._

_I can't scream._

I felt the monsters hands tonight. Caressing the bare skin of my stomach with calloused hands and possesive growls spilling from its lips.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even scream.

The second the monster noticed my eyes were wide open, it leaned forward and kissed my neck before whispering something in my ear.

"Soon, my queen."

It dissappeared without another word and I let out the loudest, most bloodcurdling scream I could manage before jumping out of bed and running to knock on Buttercup's door.

No answer.

"Please, please I saw it! I saw it! Please!" I kept on pleading, tears flying down my cheeks at record speed.

I could hear her sobbing quietly, leaning against the other side of the door, but never once did she talk nor did she let me in.

It was then that I realized she was scared of me. They all were.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

_I don't sleep._

No more sleep.

I hear its voice too much when I slip into unconsciousness. I see Mike's face too often. I hear my own screams, mixed with Buttercup's cries anytime I close my eyes.

I don't know how to turn it off. I've considered ending it all an embarrassingly large amount of times. I'm far too much of a coward.

I just want it to stop.

Make it stop.

Someone please make it all stop.

Before I get brave.

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over?_

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

He's here. Not it, he. It's been him the whole time.

Butch Jojo.

I screamed as soon as he showed himself in broad daylight, his eyes achingly familiar, giving him away.

He smiled blissfully before reaching a hand out toward me.

I screamed again and ran for it, as fast as my shaking legs would go.

It wasn't nearly fast enough.

His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me off the ground. I opened my mouth to scream again, but it was muffled by a chemical soaked rag.

"Don't scream anymore, my love. All I want is you." He said before I faded into the blackness.

_I can't save your life,_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting._

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

"Mine." Butch snarled as his hands cupped my face

More tears rolled down my face, but he simply licked them up and placed another bruising, dominant kiss on my swollen lips.

I hated him. I hated him with such passion, my heart felt like it was on fire.

"Not yours." I snapped and slapped him.

He ignored the attack completely and wrapped his huge hands around my delicate wrists.

"My love, my queen, forever."

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

I was his queen. He was my king.

The nightmares and insanity during my sad life as a human all seemed hysterically funny now.

I was his, and he was mine. That's how it was always meant to be. He always knew, I was too blinded by innocence to notice back then.

We ruled as equals, always at each other's side.

We were invincible. We were powerful. We were feared all over the world, and even in some other dimensions . We were in love. We were the masters of hell.

As sugar, the purest and sweetest substance of them all, I was born to be the devil's mate.

Our relationship kept the balance between good and evil.

He kept me relatively sane.

I kept him compassionate, to an extent.

We kept each other alive and always would. For eternity.

**AN; So, this was my first songfic, I hope it didn't suck too badly. R&R!**


End file.
